I Am Sorry
by sazyanaita
Summary: Semuanya memang hanya secuil masa lalu yang membentuk diri saat ini. Namun... AU, gaje, abal, ngawur. NetherlandXOC!femIndo. Sedikit FranceXOC!femIndo. Read and Review?


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : OC, abal, gaje, ngawur, AU, berantakan, dan EYD salah.

.x0x.

Hetalia Axis Power Fanfiction

-I Am Sorry-

.x0x.

"Jangan seret aku, Rambut Rumput!"

"Ini bukan rumput! Ini tulip, Nes!"

"Tetap sebangsa rumput! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Aah, berisik! Sudah, temani aku bolos!"

.x0x.

_Satu jam yang lalu,_

Ini adalah pagi yang cerah. Awan menggantung malas di langit yang biru. Matahari bersinar ogah-ogahan, masih mengantuk. Suasana yang pas untuk memulai suatu hari yang sibuk. Namun, di tengah kedamaian hari ini, masih ada saja satu orang yang sibuk sendiri dengan pekerjaannya.

Di sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang besar berisi berbagai macam tanaman tropis, tinggal seorang gadis muda. Parasnya yang lemah lembut, rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam legam, matanya yang coklat-kehitaman tegas sekaligus malas, dan kulitnya yang tidak terlalu putih mempertegas kecantikannya. Indonesia, atau Nesia, adalah namanya. Nesia adalah anak yang rajin, simpel, teratur, dan pintar, seandainya ia bisa mengatur waktunya dengan lebih baik.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah bermalas-malasan selama satu hari penuh. Semua siswa biasanya malas dalam menghadapi hari ini, tidak terkecuali Indonesia. Sejak subuh ia sudah bangun, sebenarnya. Hanya rasa malas yang terlalu besar dan kebiasaan pergi sekolah lima belas menit sebelum gerbang ditutup membuat ia menarik selimut lagi dan kembali ke alam mimpinya. Ketika sadar, matahari sudah bersinar dan jam dinding tuanya menunjukkan angka tujuh kurang sepuluh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jeritan pilu menggema di antara pepohonan tropis yang sedang asyik menghasilkan oksigen.

.x0x.

Nesia berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangannya, hanya untuk dihantam realita bahwa ia sudah terlambat lima belas menit. Semakin sering ia melihat jam tangan, semakin cepat ia berlari. Rambutnya berkibar seperti bendera yang ditiup angin kencang. Otot-otot kakinya sudah menjerit kelelahan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ketika ia melihat pintu gerbang sekolah yang berdiri kokoh dan tertutup rapat, ia semakin mempercepat larinya.

_Udah kepalang telat! Loncat aja sekalian!_

Nesia mempercepat larinya, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompati pagar sekolah setinggi tiga meter itu. Meski perawakannya kecil, Nesia cukup atletis dalam beberapa bidang. Sayang, kemalasannya yang melebihi tinggi bintang di langit membuat ia sering dikalahkan oleh saudara satu ras beda penampakan, Cina.

_Sedikit lagi! Satu, dua, ti—_

"Hoy, Indische!"

_...cih._

Indonesia menghentikan larinya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan santai.

"Namaku Indonesia, Rambut Rumput!" Indonesia memisuh tajam. Si pemuda hanya terkekeh senang.

"Ah, suka-suka. Kau sendiri memanggilku Rambut Rumput, padahal jelas ini bunga tulip. Dasar payah," ia mengejek. Indonesia adalah negara yang penuh harga diri. Ia tidak terima diejek seperti itu.

"Ngatain orang payah. Sendirinya, cupu. Kerjaan tiap minggu ngecek bendungan. Sekalinya bocor banjir bandang," kata-kata sarkas khas Indonesia meluncur dari mulut gadis manis itu. Si pemuda hanya mendengus.

"Telat juga, Nes? Pasti gara-gara kemaren nonton wayang kulit ya? Ngga berubah deh seleranya, jadul."

"Alah, ngatain orang jadul. Sendirinya, masih aja utek-utek sama keju. Ngga maju makanannya. Pantes belet."

"Yah, masih mending makan keju, bergizi tinggi. Daripada makan ikan asin tiap hari. Pantes pikirannya kolot."

"Ngatain ikan asin lagi! Eh, di negara kamu mana ada ikan asin seenak jambal! Yang ada cuma ikan asin kampung yang diasinin pake pecin! Bikin ngga pinter! Bikin sel otak mati, tau!" Nesia berseru semangat dengan secuil ilmu yang baru ia dapatkan setelah membersihkan perpustakaan di rumahnya. Tentang bagaimana MSG dapat menyebabkan kebodohan massal.

Netherland menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, pusing. Sudah lebih dari tiga abad ia berteman dengan Indonesia, dengan didahului dengan menjajahnya, tetap saja kelakuan wanita di hadapannya ini tidak berubah. Dulu, waktu awal pertemuan mereka yang romantis, ketika Indonesia tengah kewalahan melawan Portugis, Netherland kira ia hanyalah seorang gadis lugu yang mudah ditipu. Ya, itu memang tidak bisa disangkal oleh Indonesia. Keluguan dan kepolosannya membuat ia sering dijadikan bulan-bulanan banyak negara lain. Tapi sifat pemaaf sang gadis juga membuat banyak negara luluh padanya, tidak terkecuali Netherland. Sayang, di antara semua negara yang pernah membuat masalah dengannya, hanya Netherland yang tidak ia maafkan.

Kedua nation yang sama-sama tsundere ini meneruskan acara saling hina seperti anak SD, tanpa mengetahui ada seorang mesum berambut pirang dan suka menggigit bunga mawar melihat dari balik pagar. Oh, betapa tatapan matanya yang mesum menatap tubuh Indonesia dengan tidak sopan. Netherland yang menangkap sinyal-sinyal bahaya langsung menoleh ke arah gerbang.

"Halo, France," sapa Netherland ramah. Francis tersenyum.

"Halo, Netherland. Telat lagi? Ckckck, kenapa sih kau itu selalu saja terlambat," France menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena aku banyak urusan, tidak sepertimu," Netherland menjawab santai. Mendengar jawaban Netherland, Indonesia bergidik.

"He-hei, sudahlah, Neth," Indonesia menarik lengan kemeja panjang Netherland, sedikit ketakutan. Sudah bukan rumor bahwa di Hetalia Gakuen, tempat mereka bersekolah dan menuntut ilmu ini, saling baku hantam adalah hal yang biasa. Bisa karena masalah sepele tentang apakah tomat itu buah atau sayuran, atau memperebutkan cewek yang jumlahnya bisa dihitung jari. Netherland menatap Indonesia yang ketakutan dan tersenyum. Ia lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala si gadis asia.

"Hei, jangan sentuh gadisku, Neth. Jangan menyentuhnya seolah dia milikmu dan dunia ini milik kalian berdua! Lihatlah bagaimana angin berhembus, menuju aku! Berarti dunia menginginkan Indonesia menjadi milikku! Kau tidak lihat bagaimana rumput bergoyang? Memberi tanda mereka ingin melihat aku berjalan bersama Indonesia di antara mereka, saling bergandengan tangan!" France tiba-tiba nyerocos puitis. Netherland dan Indonesia saling menatap. Bingung.

"Dan pernahkah kau mengira, bahwa sungguh, Neth, Indonesia tidak suka ada di dekatmu! Wangi tulipmu yang aneh itu membuat hidungnya sakit! Membuat jiwanya terusik! Membuatnya ingin menangis dan memaki setiap inci dari tubuhmu. Pernahkah kau mengerti itu, Netherland!" seru France sambil menunjuk sang pria Tulip dengan mawarnya, membuat yang bersangkutan meragukan kewarasan orang di hadapannya. Ia lalu mengurut keningnya, berusaha melebarkan pembuluh darah sehingga kata-kata menjijikan yang baru saja ia dengar segera terhapus dari ingatannya. Tiba-tiba, terbesit suatu ide.

"Nes, udah kepalang telat nih." Indonesia menatap Netherland. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Senyum mengembang di wajah Netherland.

"Bolos aja, yuk!"

.x0x.

_Sekarang_,

Sekitar empat sampai lima kilometer dari sekolah mereka, ada sebuah bukit yang hijau dan sangan terpelihara. Rumput-rumputnya hijau segar; bunga-bunga keunguan yang menggerombol menghiasi hamparan hijau; semilir angin menggoyang helai daun, menimbulkan efek gelombang. Sebuah tempat yang pas untuk bersantai dan melupakan sejenak beban pikiran.

"Aah, segar sekali udaranya!" Netherland meregangkan tangannya ke atas dan menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Poninya tidak lagi jingkrak seperti rumput, melainkan jatuh ke depan matanya. Senyum kekanak-kanakan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan tersenyum makin lebar. "Oh ayolah, Nes. Baru empat kilo dan kau sudah kelelahan begitu? Payah sekali staminamu!"

Indonesia tengah terduduk di antara rumput. Butir keringat mengalir di lehernya yang jenjang, membuat Netherland sedikit menelan ludah. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat, berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin oksigen ke tubuh, memenuhi kebutuhan ototnya yang kini sedang menjerit kelelahan. Ia menatap tajam Netherland.

"Memangnya, salah siapa, aku jadi, lari sejauh, itu," katanya terputus-putus. Netherland terkekeh dan menyingirkan rambut Indonesia yang kini agak berantakan dari depan matanya.

"Haha, maaf ya, kau jadi ikut bolos bersamaku," pemuda itu tersenyum tulus, membuat pipi Indonesia sedikit menjadi merah jambu. Buru-buru ia berdiri dan menyingkir dari Netherland.

"Se, sekali-sekali bolos juga tidak salah-salah amat," Indonesia menyangkal, sedikit tergagap. Netherland tertawa dan merebahkan dirinya di rumput yang empuk.

"Haaah, memang, tidak pernah bosan rasanya mengganggumu, Nes. Dari dulu sampai sekarang," ucapnya sambil menutup mata, "Dari sejak ketika kau masih seorang gadis polos, sampai ketika kau jadi seorang gadis sinis seperti sekarang. Yah, itu semua salahku juga, kan?" tanyanya sambil membuka mata dan menatap Indonesia. Tatapan yang pilu. Indonesia tidak bisa tidak menatap mata hijau itu.

"Itu, 'kan masa lalu. Sudahlah, Neth," Indonesia berkata, setelah sempat membisu beberapa saat. Senyum tipis menghias wajah Netherland. Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Masa lalu atau bukan, faktanya adalah aku sempat membuatmu mengalami hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Kedua tanganku ini," Netherland menatap kedua tangannya, sambil membayangkan masa-masa gelap itu. Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat, gemetar. Ketakutan akan memori lama masa-masa gelapnya yang sering menghantui. Sebuah sentuhan lembut di pundak membawanya kembali. Ia menoleh ke Indonesia, yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Neth, itu masa lalu. Aku memang kesal, aku marah, sampai saat ini. Tapi bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana aku tanpa kejadian di masa itu? Apa bisa kau membayangkan aku yang lemah lembut dan tertata rapi?" Indonesia berkata sambil mengerenyit, membayangkan dirinya sendiri, "Tidak, 'kan? Sudahlah, masa lalu biar berlalu. Daripada kau menghabiskan waktu untuk menyesali hal yang tidak bisa diubah, kenapa kau tidak melihat ke depan saja sih? Dasar kepala Tulip," katanya sambil mengusap kepala Netherland. Si pemuda pirang tersipu.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap manis padaku, Nes."

"Yah, anggap saja ini servis besar karena kau sudah mengajakku ke tempat yang lumayan bagus begini," jawab Indonesia, masih terus mengusap rambut Netherland. Si pemuda menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang diberikan Indonesia. Tiba-tiba sentuhan itu hilang. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat Indonesia sedang menatap bingung sebuah bunga keunguan. Penasaran, Netherland ikut melihat objek yang dilihat Indonesia. Sebuah bunga, yang terdiri dari banyak bunga lili ungu kecil dan tersusun rapi. Indonesia menatap lekat benda asing yang ia temui.

"Ini, bunga apa ya?"

"Itu, bunga hyacinth, dari genus Hyacinthus dan famili Hyacintheae. Merupakan salah satu kelas bunga lili-lilian, dan merupakan kingdom Plantae," jelas Netherland panjang lebar dengan nada mengejek. Indonesia mendelik kesal, tapi memutuskan tidak meladeni ajakan perang. Ia kembali memfokuskan pikirannya pada bunga unik itu, memikirkan kemungkinan mengganti sepetak rumput gajah di halaman rumahnya menjadi segerombol bunga ini.

"Dan dalam bahasa bunga, artinya adalah maafkan aku."

Indonesia berhenti berpikir dan menatap Netherland. Tatapan mata pemuda pirang itu lurus dan tulus. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Nes."

.x0x.

a/n : maaf, saya nyampah di fandom APH Indonesia. Apa-apaan ini! kenapa Netherland so sweet begini? Kok saya jadi suka sama Netherland? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Ehem, maafkan igauan di atas.

Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu dan membaca. Review?

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
